


The Sweetest Punishment

by placida_nox



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, basically shusei gets his tease on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows it’s rude to steal someone else’s ice cream and Hotsuma happens to be a repeat offender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where in my brain this fic came from but I should probably be ashamed of myself... But I’m not. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Shusei sets the bowl of vanilla ice cream down on his bedside table, remembering with an irritated sigh the bottle of water he’d forgotten to get while in the kitchen. He reluctantly leaves the room again to go and get it.

Much to his surprise, Shusei finds himself genuinely looking forward to his dessert as he walks back up the stairs, returning to his room. The desire to eat is something that Shusei is still getting used to as he recovers but with the more time that passes, the better his appetite is seeming to become.

He stops abruptly in front of the door to his bedroom, staring at it with a frown. 

He’s sure that when he left before he’d closed the door behind him, but now it’s standing slightly ajar. Who could possibly be in his room isn’t even a thought worth having because there’s only one person in the whole mansion that thinks Shusei’s room is as much theirs as it is Shusei’s.

As soon as he lets himself in, closing the door with a decisive slam behind him, his eyes fall on Hotsuma who is sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding the bowl of ice cream in one hand and happily devouring it.

Despite a small eye roll as he walks over to the bed, Shusei chuckles softly. He’s never been able to stay annoyed at Hotsuma longer than a short, fleeting moment.

Shusei sits down next to him and puts the water down on the table where he’d been expecting his ice cream to still be waiting for him. He looks back at Hotsuma who smiles back at him around the spoon in his mouth.

“We can share if you want,” he says offering the bowl to Shusei.

Shusei scoffs at his audacity and shakes his head.

“That’s very gracious of you but, no thank you,” he responds with amusement.

Hotsuma merely shrugs and guiltlessly returns to eating hurriedly, getting spots of ice cream on his chin and the corner of his mouth. Shusei can’t help but sigh.

If Hotsuma was going to eat it all he could at least try not to make a mess of himself.

Shusei turns to grab a tissue but the box on the table is empty.

Staring at the empty box sparks a random idea in Shusei’s mind for how he can… exact some revenge on Hotsuma for his rudeness.

Once the thought finishes forming into a clear idea of what he can do, ignoring it is next to impossible.

“Hotsuma.” 

The blond stops eating, humming in response as he tears his attention away from the icy treat to look at Shusei.

“You have some ice cream on your face,” Shusei states as he directs a vague gesture towards the area around Hotsuma’s mouth.

“Crap,” Hotsuma grumbles. 

As can be expected, Hotsuma brings a hand up to his mouth to wipe away the stray ice cream on his face. However, Shusei grabs his wrist before he can. 

“Wait, let me help you,” Shusei offers coolly, knowing Hotsuma won’t sense the intent behind the calculating smile Shusei is allowing to show on his face.

“Okay,” Hotsuma frowns in confusion but nods, dropping his hand so that it rests on the bed beside him.

Shusei smiles at him reassuringly as he rests his hand on Hotsuma’s neck, gently holding him in place, and leans in to lick the ice cream off his chin. Hotsuma stills, body tensing, but doesn’t move away. There’s still some ice cream in the corner of Hotsuma’s mouth so Shusei moves up and brushes his lips quickly over the sullied spot to help Hotsuma with that as well.

However, just because Shusei may have cleaned off all the ice cream, it doesn’t mean he’s finished.

He turns Hotsuma’s face towards him so their lips can meet in a kiss.

Shusei has to nip Hotsuma’s bottom lip to bring his stunned partner back to the present. It takes less than a second for Hotsuma to part his lips and accept Shusei’s tongue. Shusei makes sure the kiss is slow and not too much all at once, wanting to start this off unhurried, so he can savour every moment. As Shusei kisses him thoroughly, he can taste the remains of his ice cream on Hotsuma’s tongue.

While a part of him wishes he had actually gotten to eat all of it, he realises this could turn out to be a far better outcome. They’ve kissed before but otherwise haven’t gone much further than that yet.

Tonight is as good a time as any to try some new things, Shusei decides.

Shusei breaks the kiss, pulling back as Hotsuma tries to follow his lips, craving more.

“This ice cream really is nice isn’t it?” Shusei remarks pleasantly, acting as if his only goal is to make polite conversation.

“Yeah,” Hotsuma answers, his voice sounding slightly raw.

“Would you like some more?” Shusei asks innocently, giving Hotsuma an expectant look. 

Hotsuma nods, still looking a little dazed. Shusei thinks the expression on the other’s face is absolutely adorable. 

Shusei dips two fingers halfway into the still cold ice cream and rests his coated fingertips on Hotsuma’s bottom lip. Hotsuma’s eyes widen and he blushes but he obeys the silent request, sucking on Shusei’s fingers until they feel clean again.

“My turn,” Shusei says, sliding his fingers out of Hotsuma’s mouth.

He dips the pad of his finger in the ice cream again and wipes a line down Hotsuma’s throat, from just under his jaw to the base of his neck. After Shusei places his hand back on the nape of Hotsuma’s neck, he uses the tip of his tongue to lick up the trail of ice cream left behind.

Under his tongue, he feels Hotsuma’s throat convulse as he swallows on nothing and it takes a considerable amount of effort for Shusei to stop himself from smiling too much. Continuing to kiss his neck, Shusei pulls down the zipper of Hotsuma’s jacket.

Shusei realises that Hotsuma must have come straight to his room after having a bath because he isn’t wearing a shirt, which works in Shusei’s favour. This way he doesn’t have to worry about extra pieces of clothing while he teaches Hotsuma a lesson about common courtesy.

Shusei takes the bowl out of Hotsuma’s hands, carefully placing it down on the bed in the space still left between them. He urges Hotsuma to lie down, pressing his hand against the blond’s shoulder until he’s lying on his back. Satisfied with Hotsuma’s position, Shusei moves to straddle Hotsuma before sitting back on his heels.

He looks down at Hotsuma, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

The look on Hotsuma’s face is a mixture of nervousness and anticipation and almost convinces Shusei to drop his cool facade, but Shusei intends to finish this how he started it. 

Shusei dips his thumb in the bowl and paints the sharp ridge of Hotsuma’s collarbone with ice cream before following the same path with his tongue, gently biting Hotsuma’s skin when he’s finished.

Hotsuma groans, his hips arching up to obviously seek some friction, but Shusei holds him down, not allowing Hotsuma to press up against him. He decides to move off Hotsuma to sit next to him again.

Shusei smears some more ice cream on Hotsuma’s body, this time on the defined muscles of his stomach. Shusei glances at Hotsuma, who looks like he’s on the verge of begging, giving him a quick smirk before he dips down low to lick Hotsuma’s skin clean again.

Moving to support himself on his forearm, Shusei leans in towards Hotsuma’s face until his mouth is hovering next to his ear. Meanwhile, Shusei’s free hand ghosts playfully over the warm skin of Hotsuma’s chest.

He blows lightly into Hotsuma’s ear, his composure almost slipping from the wave of desire that surges through him when Hotsuma shivers, a breath catching in his throat as small bursts of goose bumps appear on his skin in response to Shusei’s touch.

“Do you want more?” Shusei murmurs as his fingers find their way to massage the growing bulge in the front of Hotsuma’s pants.

“Yeah, I want more,” Hotsuma manages to answer after groaning in pleasure, his breath becoming more and more uneven while he squirms under Shusei’s deft hand.

Shusei smiles, happy they’re finally getting to the fun part.

He slides off the bed onto the floor and kneels between Hotsuma’s parted legs before pulling down Hotsuma’s track pants and underwear to free the other’s waiting erection.

Shusei coats his finger in the still chilly ice cream and wipes a stripe up Hotsuma’s cock, instantly replacing the missing contact with his tongue to catch all the ice cream. Hotsuma whines low in his throat, throwing his arm over his face as Shusei repeats the process, relentless in his teasing.

Hotsuma’s legs are trembling uncontrollably by the time Shusei repeats it a fourth time.

Shusei moves his tongue over the head of Hotsuma’s cock, making his partner yelp in surprise.

“Shusei,” Hotsuma rasps when Shusei’s hand begins to stroke him slowly, Hotsuma desperately thrusting up into his grip in response. 

Hotsuma props himself up on an elbow so he can look at Shusei still kneeling on the floor.

“Shusei— Shusei— _Please_.”

The desperation he sees in Hotsuma’s eyes is so honest that Shusei feels his charade crumble in an instant under Hotsuma’s gaze. 

When he feels ready, Shusei carefully takes Hotsuma into his mouth, relaxing his jaw while his arm tries to pin Hotsuma’s restless hips against the bed.

He starts moving, letting himself become accustomed to how heavy Hotsuma feels on his tongue before applying the pressure Hotsuma needs. As Shusei hollows his cheeks and presses his tongue firmly against the underside of Hotsuma’s cock, the small moans he wrings from Hotsuma causes his own desire to become unbearable.

Trusting Hotsuma not to move, one of Shusei’s hands lets go of Hotsuma’s hip to pull down his own pants just enough so that he can start stroking himself in time with the same rhythm he’s using on Hotsuma.

Shusei can’t stop himself from groaning around Hotsuma’s heated skin, the sensation of pleasuring himself along with Hotsuma becoming too overwhelming too quickly. The vibrations from his throat release a choked off moan from Hotsuma as Shusei pushes him closer to the brink.

“Shusei, I’m— I—” Hotsuma warns him in between harsh breaths but Shusei doesn’t want to pull back, instead stroking Hotsuma’s hip in encouragement.

Only a few seconds pass before Hotsuma comes with a shout, grabbing and pulling the sheets towards him with shaking hands. The distinct clink of the spoon and the bowl tipping over reach Shusei’s ears but his senses are more focused on swallowing. In the next moment, Shusei spills into his own hand as well.

Shusei finally pulls his sore lips off Hotsuma and leans his forehead against the side of Hotsuma’s thigh as he catches his breath.

Shusei takes a moment to enjoy the bliss before he stands, sighing despairingly when he spots the overturned bowl and leftover ice cream sinking into his sheets.

He wipes the come on his hand on the corner of the blanket, since it’s going to have to be changed anyway. Hotsuma notices the mess and gives Shusei an apologetic look that Shusei returns with a soft smile.

“Can you take these sheets off the bed while I go get new ones?” Shusei requests as he pulls up and fixes his pants.

“Only if I get to sleep here today,” Hotsuma says as he hauls himself off the bed, blushing slightly as he pulls his own track pants back up. 

“You already sleep here everyday,” Shusei reminds him with a fond laugh.

“Oh yeah,” Hotsuma realises, the blush on his face darkening.

Shusei watches him for a few moments, meaning to leave but his feet won’t let him yet. 

“Hotsuma.”

“Yeah?”

Shusei takes a step forward and wraps an arm around Hotsuma’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips meet in a brief kiss.

“Don’t steal my ice cream again,” Shusei says with a harmless smile.

The corner of Hotsuma’s mouth turns up in a smirk. 

“Well if the punishment’s going to stay the same, I’m not about to make a promise I can’t keep.”

Hotsuma’s response surprises Shusei enough that a satisfied laugh bubbles up from his throat.

“Good.”

 


End file.
